TFA meets Pokemon
by Icestarcristal
Summary: The autobots are about to go on a trip, but an unexpected visit changed their plans and now the are in completly different world.


_This happened after a bridge too close II during transwarped; before Sari got upgraded, after she forgave her father and discovered that she was part cybertronian. (I know Bumblebee was transwarping randomly and lots of things were happening in those moments, but in this story, those things happened after they return from their adventure)_

It was a normal day on the autobots base, Sari and the Autobots were about to go in a expedition all over the country because Sari told them about it and they wanted to see more of Earth than just Detroit; but suddenly the alarm began to sound.

"Autobots, there's an emergency on downtown Detroit!"Prime said.

"What's the emergency boss-bot?"Bumblebee said.

"A new criminal name Praw (warp backwards) has appeared and has the ability to create portals all around the city, and she using them to create all kind of havoc."Optimus said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get her!"Sari said.

"Transform and roll out!"

Meanwhile Praw was using its ability to warp to steal the usual criminal stuff: jewels, money, furniture, etc. Suddenly the autobots arrive.

"Stop right there Praw" said Bumblebee.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the famous autobots. Well you may already know me, and I already know you. So… if you don't mind I´ll just take my prices and run off." Said Praw about to warp.

"Not so fast warpy!" said Bumblebee.

Praw was about to warp but Bumblebee use his stingers will she was trying to warp and making her open her portal too much creating a spatial rend. (I think I sounded like a scientist)

"What's happening?" asked Prowl.

"You made me open the portal too much and now not even I know how to stop it. But well, it's now your problem, not mine." Said Praw before opening a portal and escape.

"Wait!!" said Bumblebee.

"Leave her Bumblebee! We have to close that portal!" said Prime.

Unluckily for the autobots Praw managed to escape. And getting from bad to worse, the spatial drift was getting each time bigger until it was so big that it covered the whole sky of Detroit. Suddenly the portal dragged Optimus and his crew (along with Sari) inside the portal.

"Ugh, ug… where are we?" said Optimus.

"I don´t know. But I don't think we´re in Detroit any more; I think that traswarp field transwarped us to the middle of a forest" said Bulkhead.

"Geez Big guy, what makes you say that?" asked Bumblebee sarcastically while coming out of a bunch of bushes and spitting leafs.

"Ok, nobody panic, first of all we need to figured out where we are" said Optimus trying to keep his crew calmed.

"Uh Optimus I think that's going to be a hard one" said Sari.

"What do you mean?" asked Prowl.

"According to my navigator we´re, well…"

"Well what?!" shouted Ratchet.

"My navigator doesn't know where we are" answered Sari.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"That's impossible _**I **_gave you that navigator, I made it myself" said Ratchet very annoyed.

"I know and I thank you for it, but it´s simply not working" said Sari.

"So what now?" asked Bulkhead.

Optimus was silent, it seemed like if they where on Earth because the environment, but if Sari´s navigator (which was design to tell them their location anywhere on Earth) couldn't tell them where they were, then where were they? Suddenly they heard a noise and turn to see what it was. It was a bunch of kids that were walking in a path, a girl and two boys to be more exact.

"What´s with those cloths?" asked Sari.

"And what's with that thing on his shoulder?" said Bumblebee.

"What thing?" asked Prowl.

"That thing on the kid´s shoulder"

Over one of the kids shoulder was a yellow mouse-looking creature, with brown stripes on its back and a thunder-looking tale.

"What on the name of Cybertron is that?!" shouted Bumblebee.

"Sssshhhhh!" everyone commanded Bumblebee.

"Are you out of your motherboard mind!" shouted Ratchet silently.

"What´s the matter?" asked Bumblebee.

"We can't let them know of us if we are not sure where we are" said Prowl.

"What do you mean Prowl?" asked Bulkhead.

"As far as we can tell Bulkhead, this is Earth, but we do not know where exactly" said Optimus.

"Guys, what if I go and ask them? I mean, I'm also human and it may be a good idea if we have at least a small group of friends that know about this place and everything that happens around here" said Sari very cleverly.

"Hate to say it prime, but the kid may have a point" admitted Ratchet.

Prime became pressured and with no more ideas left allowed what Sari what she requested.

"Ok Sari, go ahead, but be subtle. We don't want them to know about us, and we don't want to drag attention to ourselves" said Optimus calmly.

"You got it boss-bot!" said Sari cheerfully.

Sari was about to go and ask those kids but she then noticed something important about the autobots and turned back to tell them.

"Hey guys, maybe you should transform to vehicle mode. That way you will call less attention"

"Hey that's not a bad idea!" said Bumblebee transforming to vehicle mode.

"For once your right kid" said Ratchet transforming as well.

"Sshh, be quiet" commanded Sari.

After seeing that all her friends have transformed to vehicle mode Sari ran out of the bushes but trip just in front of the kids.

"All my god are you alright?"

"Pika pi ka pi!"

"Well, I think I didn't break anything so I think I'm OK" answered Sari groaning with her face in the ground.

"Let me help you"

"Yeah, me too"

"Thanks… um, by the way, can you tell me where I'm I?" asked Sari.

"Wait. You don't know?"

"Well, I'm kinda lost" said Sari a little nervous.

"You´re in route 208 near Hearthome city"

"Thank you! What´s your name?" asked Sari carefully.

"I'm Ash"

"Pika Pikachu"

"I'm Brock"

"And I'm Dawn"

"I'm Sari"

"Why are you sorry?" asked Ash.

"No I mean my name is Sari" said Sari a bit furious.

"Oh, now I'm sorry" said Ash.

"None taken" said Sari calming down.

"But can you answer my a few questions?" asked Sari cautiously.

"Sure why not" said Brock.

"First of all, what´s that thing on your shoulder?"

_To be continued… _


End file.
